


December 2018 3 Sentence Ficlets

by Merfilly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: As it says on the tin





	1. Arya and Sansa

For Arya, the mask had been held in Winterfell whenever Mother insisted that she be the perfect little lady, while Sansa had been true to herself in that setting. The years passed, though, and Sansa learned the value of a mask to hold to all others, cloaking her intent as well as Littlefinger ever had. Arya, however, found that she could let the wolf be seen, even as she crafted a number of masks for use as needed.


	2. Thirteen and River

She hears the words, and they slam all through her on levels she had not truly considered yet, not even with the strangeness with Yaz. Slowly, she turns, as if afraid that it is a figment of her imagination, a fragment of post-regeneration delusions.

River is standing there, radiant as ever, and the Doctor's face breaks into a smile that could blind the Sun itself.


	3. MCU (Original Character)

There were no words for what Jana Tovar felt as she staggered into the break room at Stark Tower, having decided to give herself a small measure of sanity by trying to follow her normal day. Half of the world population was just gone… and she was terrified to find out who was and was not among the ones lost to her. Now, it seemed even her boss, Iron Man himself, was among the missing, and no one could save them from this hell.


	4. Maul and Savage

The idea that he had family was a strange one for Maul to contemplate, given his past. Savage, though, refused to let that stand in the way of proving they were family, standing solidly with him. Maul put it on a teacher and student footing, but slowly, Savage made him understand they were brothers.


	5. Rose and Finn

To sleep, perchance to dream, Rose thought wearily, before tensing up and wishing the dreams far from her. They had a moment to breathe, before they figured out how they would regroup from here. She leaned wearily against Finn, and let sleep come, invoking old superstitions to hold the nightmares at bay.


	6. Fives and Anakin

Fives had to swallow hard at the cost of this battle, and looked to his general, the man that held his heart so firmly. As expected, Anakin's face was murderously grim, promising their next encounter with the remnants of the Separatist armies would not go well. Later, Fives would give comfort, but not until Anakin was ready, a lesson they had both learned well.


	7. Ahsoka and Rex

She doesn't need to look him in the eyes in the hologram. Ashoka has only been back to having Rex at her back for a short time, but she knows he knows her intentions. It's why he asks her to wait for him, to protect her, and yet, it's why she tells him no.


End file.
